Shippo and Sesshoumaru's Grand Adventure
by Aria-chanMLSD
Summary: What kind of chaos will occur when Shippo and Sesshoumaru get stuck in Kagome's time? Two demons get stuck in various situations in a time where they don't belong.
1. Chapter 1~ To the Future!

Hello again everyone. It's a new story! This one is about Shippo and Sesshoumaru getting stuck in Kagome's time. I had to write it after I dreamed about it. Well, as always, you can e-mail me at WingedAngelPilot@hotmail.com and review!

Disclaimer~ If I owned Inuyasha… I'd be rich… But I'm not.

Shippo And Sesshoumaru's Grand Adventure

Chapter 1~ To the Future!

"Naraku! Give the shards back!" They were fighting Naraku after he had stolen their Shikon no Kakera. Inuyasha charged at him just as Kagome shot an arrow at him. Naraku easily dodged Inuyasha, but the arrow hit his hand, causing the incomplete Shikon no Tama to fall into the Bone Eaters Well. In his way to rush to get it, he knocked over Sesshoumaru and Shippo, and the three of them tumbled into the well. The time portal opened and they were being sucked in, but Naraku got out just in time, with the Shikon shards. He stood beside the well and looked in.

"Kukuku… Where did they go?" Kagome ran over and looked into the well.

"Nani?! They're gone!" She looked to Naraku who held most of the Shikon no Tama. "I need that! I have to get them out of my time!" Naraku smirked.

"Then I guess your friends are out of luck." With that he was gone.

"Shippo's stuck with my family… Oh no! Sesshoumaru's stuck with them!" Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku looked at her, worry obvious on their faces.

"Being stuck with my brother in your time does not sound fun. This can't be good."

"Poor Shippo. We'd better start looking for shards. I can't sense any around here." Her friends nodded and they walked off, hoping for the safety of Shippo and anyone else unlucky enough to come across Sesshoumaru.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and looked around. He saw Shippo at his side and stood up.

"Get up you worthless tanuki." Shippo jumped up.

"I'm not a raccoon!" He looked at who he was yelling at and shut his mouth. He sniffed the air and blinked. "Where are we?" He looked around and saw the sides of the well. "Wow! We must be in Kagome's time!"

"What do you mean 'her time'?" He looked at Shippo.

"Kagome's from the future. She travels to the past through this well to see us. I guess we're stuck here though because we don't have any Shikon shards." Sesshoumaru was about to ask him what the hell he was talking about when they saw a child's head looking down at them.

"Are you guys Kagome's friends?" Shippo jumped up and out of the well.

"Yeah, who are you?" Shippo was grabbed by the child and had his tail pet.

"You must be Shippo! Kagome told me about you. I'm her little brother, Sota." Shippo smiled widely.

"Kagome told me about you too!" Sota looked down in the well and saw Sesshoumaru.

"Uhm… Shippo. Who's that?" Sesshoumaru, knowing they were talking about him, jumped up and landed next to Sota. He took Sota by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

"So, you're the wench's little brother, eh? What kind of dark magic brought us here?" Sota's face was starting to turn blue.

"You're in… Tokyo." Sesshoumaru set the kid down to let him speak. "You're in the future of where you usually live, the Sengoku Jidai." He rubbed his neck. "Itai…"

"You don't have to pick on a little kid, ya know." Shippo glared daggers at Sesshoumaru.

"Fine then… I'll just kill a child youkai for my satisfaction." Sesshoumaru directed his claws towards Shippo.

"Kya! Don't kill me! It's not my fault we're here!"

"Tell me Kitsune- gaki, how do we get out of here?" He put his arm at his side.

"We need a Shikon no Kakera."

"Well, how the hell can we get one?" Shippo sweated and gulped.

"We'll have to wait until Inuyasha and Kagome get one. Until then, we're stuck…" 

"Yay!" The two looked at Sota who had a silly grin slapped on his face. "You guys can stay with me!"

"This is ridiculous. Having to stay in the house of a human when my castle is off being unused. Sad, really." Sota grabbed his hand and dragged him into the house, with Shippo perched on his shoulder.

"Mama! Two of Kagome's friends are going to stay here!" Kagome's mother walked out and looked at the two.

"Okay but, where's Kagome and which one of her friends are you?"

"I'm Shippo and this is Sesshoumaru. We're stuck here until Kagome gets a Shikon shard. Sorry if we're a bother but, we don't really have anywhere else we can go…" Ms. Higurashi smiled.

"Of course you can stay here!" She glanced at Sesshoumaru's tail. "Oh… What is that?"

"It's my tail…" She pet it and got very annoyed glances from its owner. "If you weren't providing me with shelter, I would kill you. But I suggest you get off my tail unless my claws get away from me." She stepped back.

"Okay… Well, Sota will show you where the guest room and everything else is." She walked back into the kitchen, wanting to get away from Sesshoumaru.

"Come on." Sota walked up the stairs and down the hallway. He opened the door and turned on the lights.

"What was that?! How can you make fire appear so easily?"

"It's… electricity." Sota blinked, not remembering that they didn't have any of this yet. "There are two beds so you guys can sleep there and the bathroom is the door on your left just outside this room."

"Hm… Let us see this… bathing room of yours." Sesshoumaru and Shippo walked in and looked around. "What are all these odd objects?"

"Well…" Sota walked to the sink. "You wash your hands here." He turned it on and the two demons jumped back.

"This is a place of pure evil! I can't believe Kagome lives here!"

"Actually, it's just water. You can also get water out of the shower." He pointed to it. "You wash yourself there. This is the toilet. You uh… Relieve yourself of bodily fluids there. Then you flush it." He flushed it and the two stared into the bowl.

"I wonder… Could I flush the fox brat down?" Sota laughed nervously.

"No… I don't think he would fit. Well, it's pretty late so you guys can go to sleep now if you want." The two nodded and went into their room. They crawled into their beds and turned off the lights. "Oyasumi!" Sota shut the door.

"Oyasumi." Shippo snuggled in the covers then looked over at Sesshoumaru. A scary thought crept into his head. Sesshoumaru looked to him.

"Why do you look so nervous, fox?" He heard Shippo gulp softly.

"You're not gonna kill everyone while we're sleeping, are you?" 

"What's the fun in that? I wouldn't get to see or hear your fear before you died." He noticed Shippo get even more scared and sighed. "I won't kill you or the filthy humans."

"Okay, thanks!" The two closed their eyes and went to sleep, the same thought crossing through their mind.

~What a day…~

((So what did you think? Is it stupid? I hope not. I know Sesshoumaru is a little out of character and he will be for the story but it just wouldn't work any other way. It might actually, but that would take forever to fix. Well, please review!))


	2. Chapter 2~ Fool Kagome's Friends!

Hello. The story gets interesting in this chapter ((you can probably tell because of the name)) only ten days till Spring Break. I can't wait. Anyways, I talk too much before I actually write the story don't I? Oh well, it's nice to have someone to say stuff to. Someone IMed me a few days ago about a story and you can too! I'm WingedAngelPilot on AIM and Hotmail. Well, I probably bored you already. ::sighs:: Okay.

Chapter 2~ Fool Kagome's Friends

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Shippo-chan! Wake up! It's time for breakfast." Shippo opened his eyes and saw Sesshoumaru looking down at him. He blinked and sat up.

"What?" He touched his face. "Do I have something on my face?" Sesshoumaru wanted to smile but kept his all-to-famous mask on.

"Did you know you talk during your sleep?" Shippo got panicked. "Hehehe… You must really like this Kagome girl if you want her to be your mother. I'm not sure Inuyasha would work well as your father though." Shippo's face turned red.

"Please, don't tell anyone…" A corner of Sesshoumaru's lips turned upward ever so slightly.

"I'll think about it. The humans are calling us together for a meal. Come on." They walked down to the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Good morning, you two. There are some doughnuts on the table. Help yourself." They looked at the odd, circular things on the table. Shippo picked one up and took a bite out of it.

"Wow! This is delicious!" (("Fucking doughnut! Mock me? You fried Cyclops!" Gotta love Happy Noodle Boy. Thank you Johnny…)) He practically inhaled that one, then began to eat another. Sesshoumaru tried one, and when he found it good to his taste, ate it gracefully.

"Oh no… Kagome's friends are here again. What illness should I make up this time?" Shippo's eyes lit up.

"I can pretend to be Kagome!" To prove his point, he put a leaf on his head and turned into an exact replica of Kagome. He sat down on a chair to hide his only default, his tail.

"Great! I'll go get some sodas. Sesshoumaru? Could you please answer the door?" He growled in annoyance.

"Fine…" He walked to the door and swung it open. He looked at the three human girls standing before him. "What is it with wenches and inappropriate dress in this time?" They blinked and looked up at him as hearts filled their eyes. They stared at him dumbly for a few minutes as wind came out of nowhere and blew his beautiful hair back. ((::sighs:: )) Ms. Higurashi butted in as they started to drool.

"Oh… Hello, Higurashi-san. Is Kagome here?" They did their best not to let their gaze fall on the gorgeous man in the door frame.

"Yeah… She's in the living room." Ms. Higurashi did her best not to giggle at the blushes on the girl's cheeks. They ran past her and into the living room. They sat around Kagome and each of them grabbed a soda. After taking a few sips they started talking to her ((Shippo)).

"Kagome… Who WAS that guy?!" The three had dreamy looks on their faces and Shippo got nervous. "Oh, he's a hottie. Is he your boyfriend? If not then I'd like to get my hands on him…" Shippo laughed nervously then got an evil idea.

"Actually… He's my boyfriend's older brother. He came to see if I was feeling well." The three girls gasped and leaned towards 'Kagome'.

"So you really do have a boyfriend?"

"What are you gonna tell Hojo-kun?"

"Does he look like his brother?" Shippo looked at each of the girls nervously as they talked a mile a minute, throwing thousands of questions at him. After a while, he began to feel nauseous and got dizzy.

"I… I don't feel so good." The girls jumped up and backed away immediately.

"Oh no… What is it this time? We'd better tell your mom then let you rest or something. Feel better, okay?" They ran out of the room. "Ms. Higurashi! Kagome's sick again." The girls sped to the door after taking one last, long look at Sesshoumaru. "Bye, Kagome!" They ran away from the house. Shippo made sure they were out of sight then returned to his normal form.

"Thank goodness Kagome isn't that chatty. They really seemed to like you though, Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru crossed his arms over his chest.

"Feh… Stupid humans. They'd never have a chance with me." Shippo stood next to him, clinging his hands together and imitating the girl's voices.

"Oh… He's such a hottie! I think I'm in love. I want to be his mate! I wish he'd…" **Thud** "Ow…" Shippo rubbed a now forming lump on his head. "You didn't have to hit me, ya know."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I can't feel the presence of any shards!" Kagome frowned. "I hope everyone's okay."

"My brother can be decent at times. If he did anything to Shippo or your family, I'll kill him Kagome. I promise." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm just so scared. I don't want them to get hurt." She threw herself into Inuyasha's arms and tried to stop crying.

"Their okay, Kagome… I just know it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The day had gone by pretty fast. Shippo and Sesshoumaru learned about television and the radio. They were also told about many different things people do in this time. They had tasted candy and soda ((Shippo wasn't allowed to having any more after a MAJOR sugar high)) and learned more things about their time using the internet. They were now resting peacefully on the sofa, watching a show on T.V.

"This time is too confusing…" Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Those brats better hurry up and get us out of here. My castle needs me. Rin is probably crying her eyes out and Jaken has no one to serve."

"I miss Kagome!" Sesshoumaru scowled.

"A youkai shouldn't have any feelings other than disgust towards a worthless human."

"She's not worthless! You're too mean to actually get to know a person. Even though your brother can be mean you shouldn't try to kill him. He's your little brother for Gods sakes!" 

"There's more to the story but, don't bother me about it." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and laid back. "I wouldn't tell a little fox-brat like you anyways."

"Would you stop calling me fox-brat?"

"No…"

"It's time for bed! Sota, go upstairs!" Sota walked in the room. 

"It's time for me to go to sleep. Are you guys going to stay up late?" The two got up lazily.

"I'm tired." Shippo hopped on Sota's shoulder. "Let's go." They walked up to their rooms and went to bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes as he heard knocking on Sota's door. He listened to see who would be up this early.

"Sota! It's time to get ready for school. Wake up!"

"Okay, mom!" Sesshoumaru opened the door and looked into the hallway. He didn't notice Shippo jump up and perch himself on his shoulder. "Mom? Do you think I can stay home? I don't feel very well and…"

"Not again, Sota." Ms. Higurashi frowned. "You've been missing so much school lately. Is something going on that I should know about?" Sota looked at the floor and shuffled his feet. Sesshoumaru thought that for a second he looked a lot like Rin.

"Well, there are some kids at school that don't like me very much so, sometimes we get into fights. I usually lose though because they have more people fighting against me."

"Oh no… You're being bullied! I'm gonna have to switch your schools…"

"No! I'll deal with it! Please, don't make me leave schools. I'll figure out something, I promise."

"I don't want some bullies to go pushing you around. Maybe I can get Kagome to go to school with you one day to sort this out."

"We'll go!" Sesshoumaru stumbled and slapped his hand over Shippo's mouth. "Mmph…" Ms. Higurashi turned to them with a big smile on her face.

"That would be perfect! I'm against violence so please don't hurt the little kids, just scare them enough so that they'll leave Sota alone from now on. Oh, this is so great! Thank you two so much!" She walked down the stairs and called up the school. Sesshoumaru looked up at Shippo with fire burning in his eyes.

"Come on… It's just one day!" Sota walked over to him and looked up pleadingly.

"Please?" Sesshoumaru looked down at the boy and was again reminded of Rin. He sighed and nodded. "Yay! I'll go get you guys some clothes!" Sota ran off to his room.

"I can't believe that I, Sesshoumaru, am going to a human child's school…"


	3. Chapter 3~ Demon's in the Classroom

Chapter 3! I'm going to try and finish this story before I have to go to Florida for Spring break. There are only two more chapters so it shouldn't be too hard. Well, here I go.

Chapter 3~ Demon's in the Classroom

"Good morning, class! We have some guests today! Sota brought two of his cousins to stay with him for the day." The class started murmuring. 

"I wonder if they're as weird as Sota…" The class hushed as they walked in. Sesshoumaru was dressed in baggy black pants and a black shirt. ((…::Drool::…)) Shippo was dressed the same except his shirt was a blood red. He was in a human guise, his tail put into a braid and tucked away.

"These are my cousins, Shippo and Sesshoumaru." They waved at the children lazily. Sota walked to his seat and sat down, his "cousins" sitting next to him on both sides. The class went on as usual, except for the odd glances towards the two demons. Shippo leaned behind Sota and whispered to Sesshoumaru.

"This is weird. They don't have places like this in our time. Why do they all keep looking at us?" Sesshoumaru leaned towards him a little.

"We probably look odd to them but yeah, this is different. Children from our time would be working on the fields at this age. Even for humans, our children of the past were smarter and stronger than these kids of the future." Shippo nodded then looked back at the classroom and saw that all the kids, even the teacher were staring at them. 

"Uhm… Sorry." They straightened themselves and looked back towards the front of the room. They sighed and big sweat drops appeared on their heads.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They had eaten lunch and were now on their break before class started up again. Shippo and Sesshoumaru were walking around, looking and taking in everything so Sota was alone. Three kids from a higher grade walked up to him.

"Hey, Sota! I heard about your weird cousins. So you're not the only freak in your family?" Sota looked down at the ground, ready for the beating he expected to receive. The biggest of the boys lifted his arm and was about to punch him, but a hand wrapped around his wrist.

"I suggest you don't hit him unless you wish to deal with the two of us first." The boy looked at Sesshoumaru's emotionless face. The boys stepped back.

"A… Alright. We won't bother him any more. We're really sorry, Sota!" They started running away.

"And if you hurt him again, we'll be back to deal with you!" Shippo unclenched his fists.

"Thanks! You guys are the best!" The bell rang and they returned to finish the rest of the school day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The group was walking through a forest when Kagome froze. The others stopped and looked at her.

"I… I can feel a Shikon shard not to faraway from here." They ran in the direction of the shard and came upon a huge youkai. Around it was a bunch of smaller youkai. The big one had a Shikon shard on its forehead.

"This may take a while guys… Sankon Tetsusou!"

"Kazaana!"

"Hiraikotsu!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mama! Tadaima!" Sota, Shippo, and Sesshoumaru walked inside. They entered the kitchen and sat around the table.

"So… How did it go? Did you take care of the bullies?" She looked at the three expectantly.

"They aren't gonna bother me anymore! Sesshoumaru and Shippo really scared them. It was a lot of fun." Sota looked up at his two new heroes. "You guys should stay here forever and never go back! Could you?" Shippo shook his head.

"Sorry, but our home is in the past. I can see why Kagome always wants to come back here though. Plus, it wouldn't be good for two youkai to be here." Sota nodded sadly.

"I understand."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The companions stood in the middle of a hell of a lot of dead youkai. Kagome held up the Shikon shard. She put it in the pouch on her necklace.

"Let's go guys." Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and Miroku and Sango got on Kirara's back. They raced off to the well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shippo, Sesshoumaru, Sota, and Ms. Higurashi were eating dinner. They were talking about the Sengoku Jidai when Sesshoumaru said his thoughts out loud.

"I wonder when they'll get one of the Shikon shards. I really need to go back to my castle. I'm sure youkai are already trying to take over my territory. Poor Rin… She's probably going crazy without me there." Sesshoumaru sighed. "She's probably driving Jaken crazy too. I wish they'd hurry up…"

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha ran in, holding Tetsusaiga at the ready. "Where are you?!" He ran into the kitchen and stopped at the amazing sight. His brother, Sesshoumaru, was eating a calm dinner with Kagome's family and Shippo. "You didn't kill them?" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Nice to see you too, brother. Don't you know about honor? These humans helped me so I didn't kill them. I'm guessing that we can go back now." Kagome, Sango, and Miroku ran into the kitchen.

"Mama! Sota! Shippo! You're all safe!" She ran up to them and gave each of them a hug. "I was so worried." She looked at Sesshoumaru. "You didn't hurt them. I guess Inuyasha was right, you can be decent. Thanks, Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru was about to say something, but was interrupted by Sota.

"Oh, Kagome! It was so much fun! I taught them about our time and they taught us about their time. Your friends came over and Shippo made himself look like you and talked to them." A nervous look flashed across Kagome's face. "But, the best part was when Shippo and Sesshoumaru went to school with me!" Kagome looked startled

"They went to school?!" She looked at the two demons in surprise.

"Yeah. They pretended they were my cousins and they took care of these bullies that were bothering me. You have to let them come back!" Kagome smiled.

"If they want, they can come here anytime, but we need to go back for now. I'm sure they miss their home." Sota frowned.

"Alright. I had a really fun time so please come back! I'll miss you!" The group walked out of the house and went to the Bone Eater's Well. Kagome counted to three and they all jumped in.

((Only one more Chapter left then it's finished!))


	4. Chapter 4~ Returning Home

Last chapter! Yay! I'm going to Florida tomorrow and it's gonna be so much fun. I'll have my laptop with me so you can still e-mail me at WingedAngelPilot@hotmail.com or if I'm online you can talk to me! Well, enjoy!

Chapter 4~ Returning Home

When everyone got out of the well they all turned to look at Sesshoumaru ((Except for Sesshoumaru that is…)) who had Shippo resting on his shoulder. They all stared as Sesshoumaru did… well, nothing. He blinked and lifted an eyebrow.

"What are you all looking at? It's rude to stare you know." He folded his arms across his chest and Inuyasha took a step forward.

"Well, you're near us, but not attacking, and Shippo has been on your shoulder for quite some time now and is still intact. We were kinda wondering if you were sick or something…" Sesshoumaru smiled and the others ((excluding Shippo)) almost collapsed in fear.

"I don't want to kill you anymore. Father's liking for humans must have grown on me a little. It's amazing what a mere human child and young kitsune can do to you." He patted Shippo's head. "Anyways, I had better get back to my castle. Come visit me, Rin, and Jaken sometime. Also, I'm going to want to visit your world every once in a while. It was quite an adventure. Well, goodbye for now." He picked Shippo up off his shoulder and set him down then turned around and walked away, leaving a speechless group behind him. Shippo was the first to snap out of it.

"Bye, Sesshoumaru! We'll make sure to visit! I'll miss you!" Shippo turned and looked to the others who still had their jaws on the ground. "Hey… Snap out of it guys. Hello?" They closed their mouths and blinked.

"My brother sure did change… Wait, did he say we can visit the castle?" He looked to the others pleadingly. "Come on… I haven't been to my house in forever and it's a nice place to stay." They looked at him pathetically and sighed. Shippo started jumping up and down.

"We can stay with him?" Kagome nodded her head and smiled at the look of pure joy that spread across Shippo's face. "Really?! Yay!" He bolted off in the direction Sesshoumaru went. "Wait, Sesshoumaru! We're coming with you!" The others smiled and ran after them.

THE END!!!

((This was a really short story but I thought it was kinda cute so… I dunno. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. Bai!))


End file.
